Royalty of the Past, Present, and Future
by Anime Daggerz
Summary: it's a mix of ff9 and sailor moon but pretty much the only thing the same is how they got to the future the transformations and the names. Serena's Garnet/Zidane's daughter. i only have 3 chapter's finished right now and please r&r!!XD


Royalty Of The Past, Present, and Future Disclaimer- Hiya! since I hv 2 put in a disclaimer here it is! I don't own Sailor Moon (she's so cute!) and I don't own FF9 (I'm gonna be a summoner sailor scout when I'm 16!) and if u got a problem with that than u better watch it cuz i'll transform into sailor moon and use my crystal to summon bahamut on you! XD sorry bout that. oh and this story is partially an A/U! I hope u like it!  
  
A/N- In case any of u are wonderin' later as u read it, in my screwed up mind, Beryl looks like Rinoa with red hair and purple lipstick and Serena looks like Yuna with blue eyes and Serena's hair.  
  
It had been fourteen years since Zidane had came back to Alexandria. They now had a beautiful daughter. "Aaah," the beautiful blonde teenager awoke." Finally, July 30th has come," she said. Beatrix and Steiner walked into her room. They were the newlyweds. "You look splendid," said Beatrix. "Happy 14th birthday Princess Serena!" said an excited Steiner. She smiled, "Thank you Steiner," she said as she bowed. She was wearing Princess Serena's dress from Sailor Moon. Serena walked up to her mother and father and said," Good morning Mother, Father." "Serena we will be having everyone over tonight, right?" "Of course, Mother. Serena left the room and headed towards the library. Queen Beryl looked at herself in the mirror as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. "I miss you so much, my love," she thought to herself, "Your sapphire eyes that put stars in mine, your thin lips which spoke the sweet words I fell in love with. I miss you Kuja. But I'll carry on your plans as you wanted and I will get revenge on whoever did this to you. She began to say the spell to get Kuja's powers," Power of thee, Return to me, So I may set you free!!!" Beryl's crystal orb changed from scarlet hue to sapphire blue. " Queen Beryl are we-" Nephlite stopped mid-sentence when he saw the teary-eyed Beryl holding the blue orb. "Nephlite we're going to Alexandria tonight." "May I ask why, Queen Beryl? " "There's a celebration tonight for Princess Serena's 14th birthday; it should be easy to get in. Inform the others, and please dress as if you were royalty, all of you." "Yes, my queen." " I appreciate you helping me Beatrix." said Serena. "Don't worry about it, your majesty, after all you are going to see everyone tonight. I'm sure all of the scouts will be glad to see you," Beatrix said finishing Serena's hair. "Let us go see Mother," Serena smiled. "Yes, she should be ready by now." Beatrix smiled back. She walked into her mother's room, "You look wonderful, " Garnet said hugging her daughter. "As do you Mother." Serena looked around the room, "Where's Father?" "He's getting dressed." Garnet said as she smiled. " So you finally frightened him into dressing up Mother?" They looked at each other and giggled. "I'm not coming out!" said Zidane. "Daddy, please come out." "No!!!" "Honey, do not make me summon Bahamut on you." "Dammit ." "Daddy you look great!"  
  
A/N- Zidane was wearing Squall's SeeD uniform. XD just thought u might wanna know! Oh and in the next paragraph beryl's outfit is Rinoa's dress. "Queen Beryl, may I come in?" asked Zoycite." Yes, come in." "Beryl you look great." But why'd you choose ivory? And why do we have to wear...pretty colors?" asked Zoycite. "We must blend in." Beryl, along with everyone else, had arrived at Alexandria. "Serena you look great!" said the scouts. "Thank you." Serena, seeing her mother and father surrounded by the normal crowd of their adventuring friends and someone else that she sensed something bad about, "There must be something wrong with me, no one could get past our guards." She walked out to the balcony where she found Prince Darien from Lindblum below her. He informed her of the tragedies that had been happening before the guards chased after him. As she walked down the stairs into the ballroom Darien took her hand and asked her for the dance. As they performed Waltz of the Moon (from FF8) Beryl was visiting with Garnet and Zidane and decided that she would very soon attack Alexandria. *end of chapter one* Please R & R send reviews to Garnet Daggerz@aol.com 


End file.
